Chocolate Kisses
by bordeaux cookies
Summary: A little one-shot I wrote to celebrate Valentines Day, Maximum Ride Style. Of course there's FAX, but that's really it. It takes place at a high school dance. AU AH FAXINESS! Summary inside :


~.*** Chocolate Kisses ***.~

* * *

><p>The tall, blonde girl excitedly prepared for the Valentines Day Dance, despite the fact that her friends had to dress her up in something nice. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like to look nice — you had to look nice on special occasions — but it was that her perspective of "nice" and theirs weren't much common.<p>

She'd rather have a new pair of non-stained, non-wrinkled jeans, or even slacks, with an appropriately matching blouse. _That_ was nice. Not loads of jewelry, make-up, and time spent curling your hair to perfection. Nor the tight, hugging dresses or skirts that usually lay far above the knee length.

The reason this young high schooler, Max, was so eager to get to the dance, was because the other day, she had purchased a 350 piece pack of Hershey's creamy, milk-chocolate kisses from Sam's Club. Its price was ten dollars, but the use of the chocolate would surely make up for it.

It was half past six o'clock in the evening. Max and her friends, Nudge, Angel, and Ella had finished getting ready, since they had begun around four.

_Unbelievable, how long those girls take to dress_, Max thought, clutching her heavy purse tightly. The only reason Max was carrying that around, was because it contained her chocolate goodness. The only reason Angel and Nudge — her outfit designers — let her carry it, was because it thankfully matched the clothing on Max's body.

She was wearing a dress that had a sweetheart neckline, exposing a minimal amount of cleavage. Moving lower, the white and creamy colored gown bunched up tighter around her petite waist, before flowing down to her knees, revealing her long tan legs.

Her hair was let down, front hairs pinned to the side, as her blonde locks that had been curled into wavy ringlets cascaded down her half bare back. It was only the white/cream color, because Max had refused to wear _any _various shades of pink that was forced on her.

Max's round, heart-shaped face had a natural look to it, but slight emphasis on her eyes, lips, and cheeks, due to her make-up artist, Ella Martinez. She embraced all her friends in gratitude, for making her look nice. She really did think she looked decent, and not at all like the other girls in high school, with their mini mini skirts, and low cut tank-tops.

Nudge, Ella, and Angel had also done an extraordinary job on prepping themselves up for the dance. Each wore a different shade of pink dress, in multiple styles. Nudge, with a hot pink, spaghetti strap dress, which hugged her body, ending about a couple inches above her knees.

Ella was dressed in a fuchsia gown, similar to Max's, with the sweet heart neck line that dipped a bit lower, before clinging to the abdomen area, and flowing all the way to the ground.

Angel wore a v-neck carnation pink dress that came to the knees, poofing out a bit more, with all the ruffles and bows. They looked absolutely _elegant_.

"Ready?" Ella giggled, lifting up the hem of her dress to prevent it from dragging on the gown, as they exited the Martinez's house.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Max said, being sure to grab the purse.

"Don't worry Max. It'll be fun!" Nudge squealed.

"And you'll definitely have the time of your life, with that prank of yours…" Angel added thoughtfully.

With that, they drove off towards school, the sun setting behind them, giving off glowing lights of pink. Pink, to match the day. Valentines Day.

* * *

><p>The high school gym was decorated extravagantly, as Max wryly thought, <em>They have enough money to pay for <em>this_ but not even to make the cafeteria food edible?_

Despite that negative fact, they all had to agree that the committee who arranged this had done a good job. As the entered the dance floor, people stopped and stared at the four beautiful girls, and the said girls didn't care. They were there to have fun, were they not?

_And have fun indeed…_

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to start handing out the kisses to people okay?" Max said, making sure each individual friend heard her. One by one, a head was nodded, or an "Okay" was heard — some means of comprehension.

Scanning the gym with her chocolate brown eyes, Max spotted the first guy who knew had a crush of some sort on her. Reaching into her purse, Max pulled out a single chocolate, and headed towards her first victim, so to speak.

Sam Wofford.

Noticing Max approaching him, he turned around to make sure it was _he_ she was going for. He felt excitement shiver down his back, believing he was going to be Max's love. How wrong he was.

She slung the purse over her shoulder, and fingered the chocolate in her hands, trying to act seductive, yet shy. It was working.

He leaned the tiniest bit forward, getting a better look at her — or rather, what was on her chest — as Max began to speak, and feigning nervousness.

"Hi Sam."

"H-Hey…"

"Do you have a Valentine?" He shook his spiked blonde head.

"No. Um, hey, would you like to be my Valentine?" he asked, patiently waiting for her reply, shaking from anxiety.

Max allowed a small — and fake — smile to grace her lips, as she whispered, "Close your eyes, and lean forward. I'll give you a kiss, and you'll have your answer."

Sam did as told, like a love-sick puppy — which he most likely was — scooting himself forwards even more. Max pretended to lean closer, breathing on his lips, as she snuck her hand up, holding the chocolate to Sam's lips.

As soon as his lips touch the foil of the candy wrapper, his eyes flung open, and he slid back, heat rising to his cheeks. Max simply turned her back, and walked away, popping a chocolate in her mouth.

"I told you I'd give you a kiss… Enjoy!"

No one had noticed that incident, other than Fang, who was silently observing the dance from the bleachers, ignoring the pleads of the crowding girls.

This continued for most of the boys at the dance, since most of them had an attraction for Max.

Dylan.

Ari.

Omega.

Thomas.

Iggy.

Gazzy.

Josh.

Zach.

Steven.

Each expecting a kiss from Max… And getting one, although it wasn't quite what was expected. Fang watched them all, taking in the surprised faces of those fallen victim to the trick.

And every time another fell, Max ate another chocolate kiss.

Until she came up to Fang.

"Hey Fang…" she purred, a bit more hyper from all the chocolate that had been consumed.

Fang nodded in response, startled by the fact Max had approached him. _Might as well play along with it. Get a free piece of chocolate in the process. _After all, he too liked Max, as most of the other guys in the school did.

She stepped closer. "Come alone to this dance?"

Another nod.

Another step.

"Fang, do you want a kiss?"

Another nod.

Another step.

"Okay," she whispered, coming even closer. He closed his eyes patiently waiting for the chocolate wrapper to come into contact with his lips.

Instead, pair of soft, human lips touched his own, in a chaste, gentle kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day, Fang," she muttered, pulling back slowly.

Acting from his heart, and not the head, Fang pulls Max back to him, initiating a longer and definitely more passionate kiss.

As the kiss begins to cease, both teenagers well out of breath, Fang sighs, relaxed.

_I asked for a chocolate kiss. And a chocolate kiss I get._


End file.
